


in taking it apart (podfic)

by jedusaur



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3926302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedusaur/pseuds/jedusaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He made his bed and then he fucked a teenager in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in taking it apart (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [in taking it apart](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/114598) by imogenedisease. 



> Warnings: age difference, infidelity, injury, some mental-health-related content, lazy editing because tendonitis.
> 
> Thanks to @yue_ix on Twitter for the cover art!

[Download from MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/2g430ry0qvh2ynq/in_taking_it_apart_\(written_by_imogenedisease\).mp3) (91.91 MB)

[Listen in-browser](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/2g430ry0qvh2ynq/in_taking_it_apart_\(written_by_imogenedisease\).mp3) (length: 3:20:46)


End file.
